


kisses because i missed you

by directorenno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/directorenno/pseuds/directorenno
Summary: and you really shouldn't stay away so long





	

**Author's Note:**

> my goal for 2017 was to post something every month, no matter how small or bad. this is me cheating the very first month by posting something that i technically wrote in december, because january's been a lot busier than i expected it to be.

 

Hitoka presses against the window with newfound liveliness as the train pulls into the station with a slow lull and an electronic voice announces their arrival. The glass feels cool against her palms and her lips stretch into a wide ‘O’ as Tokyo races closer.

It is dark out already, but the city glows in bright colors behind the frost that clings to the window. Hitoka hitches her scarf over her lips, pressing her lips together to keep her smile from growing too wide. The handle of her backpack sits clasped tight in her fist and she tugs it closer to her legs. The train shocks to a stop, rocking back and forth with a sway, and Hitoka perches in her seat, reaching for her homemade guide to the station’s entrance hall.

Her boots hit the pavement with a thud when she jumps off the train steps, her bag bumping against the small of her back, and the guide crumples in her hold as her fingers curl into the paper. The tiles beneath her boots are wet with melted snow. A bright arrow hangs beneath a brighter signboard that reads ‘Entrance Hall’ and Hitoka tugs her coat a little closer, feeling ridiculously over prepared.

Still, her fingers itch with excitement and the smile from earlier tugs at her lips as she follows the signs down the stairs and to the right, until she arrives in a large hall and her feet fall silent. A horde of blurry faces walks past her, mindless of her as they hurry on their way. Her stomach knots together, queasy with good nerves as she turns her head side to side. Where is she? Did she forget? Was Hitoka too early? Too late? Where is she? Had she grown tired of waiting? Was there a mix-up of some kind that –

“Hitoka-chan?”

Hitoka spins around at once, cheeks ruddy, hands clammy, and smile finally unfolding with unrestrained happiness. Across of her, Kiyoko smiles back. The kind of smile that lays soft and sweet over her lips, the kind of smile that lingers on Hitoka’s mind all day.

“Ki- Kiyoko-senpai!” she manages to stammer somehow, taking a hesitant step closer. She wants to reach out her arms and wrap them around her girlfriend in a tight hug, wants to revel in their closeness after months and months of being away. Instead her arms jerk awkwardly for a second and she grins wide as she levitates toward Kiyoko’s general direction. Hitoka flinches inwardly. Why does she always have to seem so eager? It’s so _embarrassing_. Why can’t she be the cool girlfriend for just one time?

But Kiyoko's smile brightens and cold fingers nestle between hers, drawing her attention.

“Hitoka-chan,” Kiyoko says again, still smiling bright in a way that endangers Hitoka’s capacity to breathe. Hitoka can see the way her nose scrunches up, just the tiniest bit, as her lips curl up to reveal her teeth. Hitoka takes a breath - deep, careful, unsteady - and finds her voice. Somehow.

“Ah,” she says. _Somehow_. “Yes?”

Kiyoko tugs her closer and leans down. It’s a quick press of lips, innocent and dry as they brush against each other, but Hitoka closes her eyes and presses into it, promising herself she’ll get Kiyoko to come home for the summer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and let me know if you enjoyed!


End file.
